Babysit
by SMRU
Summary: [One-Shot] .:Ryoki:. Henry necesita que alguien cuide de su hermanita, y Rika era su única opción. ¿La única? Bueno... igual podía jugar bien sus cartas y encontrar otra...


**¡Bueeenas~! Vengo a traeros otro fic Ryoki (el último de hoy, lo juro) que (de nuevo) escribí para el reto de las weeks de mi clase. ¡Así que las gracias a mis compañeros, que sin ellos no escribiría nada! (Y eso que este tiene ya su tiempo...) En fin, ¡un beso! ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Título:** Babysit

 **Pairing:** Ryo/Rika(Ruki)

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Pero dadme a Shouchong.

 **Notas:** Estos nombres son con los que yo he crecido y a los que estoy acostumbrada. Shouchong es Suzie Wong, la hermana pequeña de Henry y uno de los personajes que más juego dan. Qué rica es. Ah, y minor Jenice (HenryxAlice) y Takuri (TakatoXJen/Juri)

 **Dedicatoria:** Haiku dice que más Ryoki, Mizu complace Haiku.

* * *

 **Babysit**

Henry colgó el teléfono con rabia y terminando de gritarle un insulto a su hermano. Suspiró e invocó a todos sus chakras para calmarse. La voz de Terriermon acudió a su cabeza, con su típico "moumantai". Cogió aire, se tranquilizó, y cogió de nuevo el teléfono. Sólo tuvo que esperar un par de tonos.

 **—** ¿Takato? Hola, soy Henry. –El chico saludó animado como siempre, y el chino jugueteó con el cable del teléfono. Estaba en el del salón porque a saber dónde estaba el inalámbrico. Seguro que perdido en la habitación de su hermana mayor.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mis padres se iban de viaje esta semana? Bueno, pues mis hermanos me la han jugado. Unos amigos suyos han montado una fiesta y me han dejado solo para cuidar de Shouchong, y tenía planes esta tarde… -Takato preguntó si no podía llevarse a Shouchong al entrenamiento de judo y Henry se mordió el labio.- Es que, bueno, no es… entrenamiento. –Sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.- Alice ha venido a pasar unos días y hemos quedado para tomar algo. –Tras unos instantes de silencio que a Henry se le hicieron eternos, Takato rompió a reír, haciendo que el pobre chico se sintiera más avergonzado aún.- Bueno, que si puedes cuidar de mi hermana. Te devolveré el favor, te lo prometo.

 **—** Lo siento Henry, pero la verdad es que yo he quedado con Jen.

 **—** Oh. -Henry se quedó mudo, ante aquello no podía hacer nada. No podía pedirle a Takato que faltase a su cita para ir él a la suya. Miró por la ventana y sin querer maldijo la primavera. Suspiró de nuevo. Había otras opciones.- ¿Kazu y Kenta…?

 **—** Están de torneo.

Henry comenzaba a exasperarse. Desde que se habían convertido en entrenadores digimon, los dos chicos habían mejorado bastante con el juego de cartas y habían empezado a competir en torneos por parejas, y, de hecho, eran ya uno de los mejores equipos de la región. Todo, claro, porque los Reyes Digimon habían dejado de lado las competiciones. Entonces, Henry sintió un hálito de esperanza y se despidió con rapidez de Takato.

 **—** Gracias de cualquier forma, Takato. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Colgó el teléfono con prisa y descolgó de nuevo, marcando otro número.

 **—** ¡Rika!

 **—** ¿Qué quieres?

 **—** Necesito un favor. –La pelirroja hizo un mohín y Henry supo que iba a colgarle.- ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo devolveré! –La chica titubeó unos instantes y Henry hinchó el pecho.- Me meteré en la cuenta de Facebook de tu abuela y borraré todas esas fotos tuyas que dices que tiene.

 **—** Hecho. –Contestó ella sin dudarlo. Henry torció la boca.

 **—** Necesito que cuides a mi hermana un par de horas.

Henry notó la exasperación de Rika y temió que se echara atrás.

 **—** Está bien. Voy para allá. ¡Pero que se esté quietecita!

Entonces, colgó. Henry sonrió, feliz, y entonces abordó por fin el problema de qué iba a ponerse. Sin embargo, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar en ese mismo instante. Lo cogió sin mirar siquiera quién era, con la esperanza de que no fuera Alice cancelando su cita.

 **—** ¿Sí?

 **—** Henry, necesito que me hagas un favor.

El chino tardó unos segundos en reconocer la voz que le susurraba, pero cuando lo hizo, parpadeó.

 **—** Dime, Ryo.

 **—** Es simple: finge que hablas conmigo. Que me pides que haga algo.

 **—** Eh… ¿Qué?

 **—** ¡Oh, vaya! –Dijo Ryo teatralmente, algo más alto de lo normal. Henry tuvo que apartarse el aparato un poco del oído.- ¿De verdad? Bueno, si es necesario…

 **—** ¿Qué dices, Ryo?

 **—** No, no, tranquilo, te ayudaré, claro. Cuenta conmigo. –Al ver que Henry estaba confuso, dramatizó aún más.- Es una pena, ¿sabes? Porque estoy justo al lado de tu casa, en el centro de Shinjuku, con una chica preciosa.

Henry sonrió.

 **—** No me digas más. Es una pesada, ¿no?

 **—** ¡Pero tranquilo, amigo! ¡Yo te ayudo! Para eso estamos, ¿no?

Henry dejó escapar una risita burlona.

 **—** ¿La vas a dejar plantada y te vas a ir a casa?

 **—** Sep.

El chino sonrió de medio lado.

 **—** Se me ocurre algo mejor… ¿Qué te parece deberme dos favores?

Henry pudo imaginar perfectamente a Ryo confuso al otro lado de la línea, pero él sólo podía pensar en lo divertido que era su plan.

Rika llamó al timbre con actitud despreocupada. Esperó unos segundos y entonces se escucharon unos pasos acelerados al otro lado de la puerta.

 **—** ¡Hola, Rika!

La pelirroja comprobó que Henry no estuviera cerca antes de sonreírle a la pequeña.

 **—** Hola, Shouchong.

Ambas entraron en la casa y entonces Henry apareció en el salón sonrojado. Rika sonrió de medio lado.

 **—** Vaya, estás hecho todo un Cassanova.

 **—** Cállate –replicó él, comprobando su ropa. Era lo más formal que tenía sin ser un traje. No quería ir a comer helado con el mismo aspecto con el que había ido a la boda de su tía. Le mostró a la pelirroja dos corbatas.- ¿Cuál te gusta más?

 **—** ¿A mí?

 **—** ¡Yo qué sé, Rika! ¡Tú eres la chica!

La pelirroja fue a replicar cortantemente, pero acabó por suspirar. Miró ambos complementos y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

 **—** Ni se te ocurra ponerte corbata.

Henry asintió y se metió de nuevo en el baño para peinarse. Rika ocultó su regocijo y se sentó con Shouchong a ver la tele. Pasarse dos o tres horas así no le disgustaba, pero tampoco era su idea de una tarde perfecta. Tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer… Sólo esperaba que la niña no se aburriera y quisiera jugar a tomar el té o algo así. Después de un par de minutos en los que Shouchong no dejó de reírse, Henry salió preparado por fin y con algo de prisa. No quería llegar tarde.

 **—** Si pasa algo, te llamo. –Le advirtió Rika.

 **—** Sí, sí.

 **—** Y me debes una.

 **—** O tú a mí –repuso el chico guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta de salida. Rika parpadeó un par de veces confusa, pero no le dio más importancia y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo unos minutos más tarde.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, pero Shouchong no parecía haber reparado siquiera en el ruido. Siguió mirando los dibujos de colores chillones que aparecían en la pantalla. La chica se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Se puso de puntillas y miró por el agujero de la mirilla.

Al ver lo que había al otro lado, se le cortó la respiración.

 **—** Imposible. –Se dijo. El timbre volvió a sonar.- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Esta vez, golpearon a la puerta con los nudillos, y ella cogió aire. Abrió la puerta con actitud seria.

 **—** Henry no está –advirtió antes de que Ryo pudiera decir nada.

 **—** Lo sé –contestó resuelto-. Me ha pedido que venga a cuidar de Shouhong.

 **—** ¿Qué? –Rika cubrió con su cuerpo el hueco de la entrada, cortándole el paso.- Ya estoy yo cuidando a Shouchong.

 **—** Podemos cuidarla los dos.

 **—** Ni hablar –Rika comenzaba a mosquearse, y el hecho de que Ryo no dejara de sonreír no ayudaba para nada.

 **—** ¡Ryo! –Shouchong apareció detrás de la pelirroja y salió al pasillo para saludar al Tamer legendario, al que cogió de la mano para llevarlo al interior de la casa sin que Rika pudiera replicar.- ¡Qué bien que has venido! ¡Vamos a jugar todos juntos!

Según pasaba a su lado, Ryo le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja con su sonrisa más brillante, y ella apretó los puños. Cerró la puerta tratando de controlar su fuerza mientras la niña se llevaba al chico a su habitación.

 **—** Lo mato. ¡Lo mato!

Rika no sabía si se refería a Henry o a Ryo, pero estaba segura de que alguien saldría mal parado aquel día. Siguió a los otros dos al cuarto de la pequeña de la casa y se sintió tremendamente satisfecha cuando vio a Shouchong sacando una pajarita de pega de su cajón de disfraces y poniéndosela a Ryo en el cuello.

 **—** ¡Ven, Rika! ¡Tú vas a ser la hija! Yo seré la mamá y Ryo el papá.

 **—** ¿Qué? –La pelirroja alzó las cejas.- Ni hablar.

 **—** Vamos, Rika –apremió Ryo-. ¿O prefieres que vayamos al parque?

En cuanto vio el brillo salvaje en los ojos de la hermanita de Henry, Rika decidió que lo mejor sería seguirles el rollo. Al fin y al cabo, no podía ser tan horrible. Se sentó junto a Ryo en el suelo, y entonces Shouchong siguió revolviendo en su cajón de ropa vieja. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón de su madre y unos guantes largos que parecían del siglo pasado, acompañados por una pamela blanca con un gran lazo rosa. Rika agradeció que a ella no le pusiera ninguna de esas chorradas.

 **—** ¡Marido! ¡Ya he llegado a casa! –Ryo dejó escapar una risa entre dientes a la vez que Shouchong se acercaba con el peluche de un conejito en brazos.- ¡Mira qué sorpresa! ¡Hemos tenido un bebé!

Le dio el peluche a Ryo, que lo acunó en sus brazos, y entonces Shouchong sacó otro conejo de peluche y se lo dio a Rika.

 **—** ¿Otro bebé? –Preguntó Ryo, poniendo voz grave.

 **—** Sí, es que son gemelos. Mira, este se llama Terriermon –señaló al que Rika tenía en brazos- y ese es Lopmon.

La pelirroja apenas podía contener la risa.

 **—** Jolines, Ryo. Gemelos, a tu edad…

 **—** ¡Rika-chan, respeta a papá! –La niña se acercó al castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Hemos tenido gemelos porque nos queremos mucho.

Ryo asintió, convencido, y Rika rodó los ojos.

 **—** ¿No es la hora de comer, cariño? –Aportó el castaño al juego.

 **—** ¡Es verdad! –Exclamó Shouchong. Rebuscó en el cajón de sus juguetes y sacó un biberón que le tendió a Ryo. Luego, le dio un tomate de plástico a Rika, que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¡Tienes que comértelo rápido, o llegarás tarde al colegio! –Rika miró a Ryo con una ceja alzada, que daba el biberón al peluche, y, al verlo, algo se removió dentro de ella. Apartó la vista y fingió que mordía la hortaliza.- Y ahora, voy a peinarte, Rika-chan.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, la niña se colocó detrás de ella y le quitó la coleta, dejando que su pelo anaranjado cayera sobre sus hombros. Rika se removió inquieta, odiaba que le tocaran el pelo, y estuvo a punto de gritarle a la niña, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Apartó la mirada sonrojada, sabiendo que Ryo la estaba mirando, y Shouchong comenzó a cepillar su cabello con más delicadeza de la que Rika esperaba.

 **—** Creo… ¡Creo que voy a hacerte una trenza! –Rika abrió los ojos mucho. Nunca se había hecho una trenza. De hecho, no sabía hacer trenzas. Eso siempre había sido cosa de niñas, y ella tan sólo había jugado a las cartas toda su infancia.- ¡Ay! –Shouchong dejó el peine encima de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró hacia Ryo.- Marido, mamá tiene que ir al baño. ¡Que se coman toda la comida!

Ryo asintió con su mejor sonrisa y la niña cerró la puerta, dejándolos a solas. Rika comenzó a jugar con su pelo tras dejar el tomate de plástico en el suelo, y Ryo dejó de acunar al peluche.

 **—** Estás preciosa con el pelo suelto.

 **—** Para.

 **—** Ey, lo digo en serio.

 **—** Eres imbécil.

Ryo sonrió de medio lado.

 **—** Respeta a tu padre, Rika-chan.

La chica le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

 **—** ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Porque no me creo que hayas venido desde tu casa sólo para cuidar a Shouchong.

Ryo dejó el peluche con cuidado en la alfombra y se encogió de hombros.

 **—** Lo cierto es que había quedado con una chica. –A Rika se le paró el corazón. Puede que fuera sólo una fanfarronada, pero si era verdad, no quería escucharlo. La vida amorosa de Ryo no le importaba una mierda.- Guapa, popular, adorable…

 **—** Ya –dijo ella, reticente-. Y has dejado plantada a esa belleza para venir a cuidar de Shouchong.

La ironía era clara en sus palabras, pero Ryo no se amedrentó. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó un poco a ella. Rika se quedó estática.

 **—** No. –El tamer alzó una mano y la llevó al pelo de la chica, donde cogió un mechón y lo acarició con ternura.- He dejado plantada a esa belleza para venir contigo.

Rika quiso retirarlo, pero estaba tan cerca que temía llegar a tocarlo si se movía. Cogió aire en un impulso por recuperar su espacio, y el aroma de Ryo embriagó sus sentidos. Pese a que ya no vivía en el mundo digital seguía teniendo a su alrededor ese aura salvaje y despreocupada que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. El chico, dándose cuenta de su confusión, se aprovechó de su parálisis para acercarse aún más, hasta que Rika perdió de vista la habitación, y frente a ella sólo estaban los ojos de Ryo. Hasta que los cerró.

Con cuidado, el chico posó sus labios sobre los de Rika, inclinándose sobre ella aprovechando sus centímetros de más. La chica se tensó por completo, y sabía que en cualquier momento sus músculos saltarían como un látigo y le golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no reaccionó, y su mente se quedó en blanco. Sólo le llegaba el cosquilleo en sus labios, la suavidad de los de Ryo, y un torrente de sensaciones que prevenían de un lugar en su interior que no podía controlar.

Cuando, tras unos instantes que pasaron demasiado rápido, Ryo se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos para comprobar su reacción y al ver que seguía igual de sorprendida que al principio, el tamer sonrió con prepotencia. Aprovechando la mano que tenía en la mejilla de la chica, atrajo de nuevo su boca hacia él, y esta vez el beso fue más agresivo, más profundo. Rika no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar, momento que Ryo aprovechó para colar su lengua en su boca. Comenzó a cambiar de postura, avasallándola y llevándola contra la cama de Shouchong, cuando la puerta se abrió y la niña entró en su cuarto.

Los dos tamers se separaron cohibidos y la niña los miró confusa unos segundos.

 **—** ¡Jo, Rika! Si querías ser la mamá, haberlo dicho desde el principio. A mí no me importa ser la hija.

Rika se quedó mirándola, incapaz de contestar, abrumada por lo que acababa de pasar. Los ojos le brillaban, y estaba más roja de lo que Ryo la había visto nunca. El chico trató de reconducir la situación haciendo gala de su carisma habitual.

 **—** Puedes ser la hija si quieres, Shouchong. –La niña asintió y se quitó los tacones de dos patadas al aire, puso mirada inocente y se puso de rodillas en la alfombra. Ryo sonrió y le pasó una mano a Rika por la cintura.- ¿Has visto que hija más guapa tenemos, cariño?

Por fin, el cuerpo de Rika le contestó y obedeció. Su mano se dirigió directa a la mejilla de Ryo y dejó una huella allí de color rojo. Se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la habitación, y luego, de la casa. Ryo se frotó la marca del tortazo, pero no podía evitar sonreír. La pequeña Wong lo miró preocupado.

 **—** ¿Estás bien? Jo, se ha enfadado.

 **—** No te preocupes, Shouchong –le tranquilizó él. Se mordió los labios y los saboreó, y el golpe de su cara ya no dolía tanto-. Ha merecido la pena.

* * *

 **¡Pues ahí queda! La verdad es que Shouchong es uno de mis personajes favoritos de tamers. Taaan necesario para vivir... Y es toda una pillina. En fin, ¿os ha gustado? ¡Contadme qué tal! ¡Besos!**


End file.
